The Slayer with a Soul Pt 1
by mcfatality29
Summary: A Slayer is town, but is he helping the Charmed Ones or finding a way to get rid of them?


Charmed  
"The Slayer With a Soul" Pt. 1  
  
Setting: Alley  
  
A demon is running away from something, but no one is there. The demon stops in the alley and looks around. Suddenly someone appears out of nowhere. The man fires an energy blast at the demon. The demon goes flying back and hits the ground. The man forms a sword and stabs the demon in the heart. The demon turns into flames and disappears. The man disappears.  
  
(beginning credits roll)  
  
Setting: Manor  
  
Piper is making breakfast in the kitchen and Paige is getting ready for work.  
  
Piper: Paige are you going to eat something?  
  
Paige: I can't I have to get to work.  
  
Paige enters the kitchen.  
  
Paige: I'm meeting a professor.  
  
Piper: Why?  
  
Paige: He's my boss's friend and I'm supposed to show him around.  
  
Piper: What's his name?  
  
Paige: Curtis Hong.  
  
Phoebe walks into the kitchen.  
  
Phoebe: Who's Curtis Hong?  
  
Paige: My boss's friend that I have to show him around.  
  
Paige looks at her watch.  
  
Paige: I gotta go. Bye.  
  
Piper: Bye.  
  
Phoebe: Wow!!! Must be this guy she's going to meet.  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Piper: Hey.  
  
Leo: So what's going on?  
  
Phoebe: Paige went to meet some guy.  
  
Piper: Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: Have you seen Cole?  
  
Leo: No.  
  
Piper: I haven't seen him. He must have gone to work already.  
  
Setting: Paige's Workplace  
  
Paige comes in.  
  
Paige: Hey did this Curtis Hong show up yet?  
  
Co-worker: No.  
  
Setting: Ext. Paige's Workplace  
  
A man appears. The man walks into the building.  
  
Man: Paige Matthews.  
  
Paige turns around.  
  
Paige: Right here.  
  
Man: Hi I'm Curtis Hong.  
  
Paige: Nice to meet you.  
  
Co-worker(whispers to Paige): He's cute.  
  
Paige: Quiet.  
  
Curtis: Am I too early?  
  
Paige: No. You're right on time. Just let me get by bag.  
  
Curtis: Okay.  
  
Page's boss: Paige, after you're done showing my friend you have the rest of the day off.  
  
Paige's Boss: Curtis, How are you doing?  
  
Curtis: I'm fine. How are you?  
  
Paige's Boss: I'm good.  
  
Paige: I'm ready to go.  
  
Curtis: I'll see you later.  
  
Paige's Boss: Sure.  
  
Paige and Curtis exit the building together.  
  
Setting: Restaurant  
  
Paige: So you're from LA.  
  
Curtis: Yeah, I was adopted by these very nice people, but after I got old enough I moved on to do good in the classroom.  
  
Paige: That's cool.  
  
Curtis: So how about you?  
  
Paige: I was adopted too. But my parents were killed in a car accident, and just recently and met two sisters that I didn't know I had.  
  
Curtis: So I guess I'm not the only one with a weird life.  
  
Paige: I guess not.  
  
Curtis: Sorry.  
  
Paige: That's okay. So why did you get into teaching?  
  
Curtis: I see young minds getting corrupted everyday. I just want to save some of those young minds.  
  
Paige: That is really nice of you. Curtis: I think what you do is great too. Helping unfortunate young children find happiness, but not only them, but the parents that adopt them.  
  
Paige: You are really sweet.  
  
Curtis senses a demon outside of the restaurant.  
  
Curtis: I'll be right back.  
  
Paige: Okay.  
  
Curtis stands up and heads toward the rest room. Curtis looks around and disappears.  
  
Setting: Alley  
  
A demon is about to attacks a woman when Curtis appears in front of the woman.  
  
Demon: Who the hell are you?  
  
Curtis shows the demon his tattoo.  
  
Demon: A slayer.  
  
The demon fires an energy blast at Curtis, but Curtis swats away the blast. Curtis disappears and reappears right in front of the demon. Curtis forms a sword from his hand and stabs the demon in the heart. The demon turns to flames and disappears. Curtis disappears.  
  
Setting: Restaurant  
  
Curtis appears in the rest room. Curtis washes his hands and exits the rest room. Curtis returns to the table and sits down.  
  
Curtis: Sorry about that.  
  
Paige: It's okay. So are you moving here permanently?  
  
Curtis: You can say that.  
  
Setting: Manor  
  
Piper and Phoebe enter the house.  
  
Piper: I wonder how Paige is doing on her date?  
  
Phoebe: Who knows? Leo orbs in.  
  
Piper: Hey there.  
  
Leo: We got a problem.  
  
Phoebe: What is it?  
  
Leo: Well not really a problem, but I think that there are slayers here.  
  
Piper: Slayers.  
  
Leo: Yes.  
  
Suddenly a demon appears in the manor.  
  
Phoebe: Watch out.  
  
The demon hits Piper with an energy blast and she goes flying to the wall. Phoebe hits the demon with a kick to the chest. The demon hits the floor.  
  
Setting: Ext. Manor  
  
Curtis is walking Paige home when he senses a demon.  
  
Curtis: I think something is going on in your house.  
  
Paige: What?  
  
Paige and Curtis run into the house. The demon hits Paige with an energy blast. Paige goes flying to the floor.  
  
Curtis: Paige.  
  
The demon hits Phoebe with a kick to the chest. Phoebe goes flying to the floor. The demon throws a fireball at Curtis, but Curtis disappears. The fireball hits a wall. Curtis appears in front of the demon and fires a fireball at the demon's head. The fireball takes off the demon's head. The demon falls to the ground and dies. Curtis walks over to Paige and checks on her. Piper gets back up to her feet.  
  
Leo: You okay?  
  
Piper: I'm fine.  
  
Phoebe and Paige get back up to their feet wondering what is going on?  
  
Paige: What the hell was that?  
  
Phoebe: What is going on? How did you do that?  
  
Curtis: I'm a slayer.  
  
Leo: Aren't slayers evil.  
  
Curtis: I'm the only slayer with a soul. See slayers are born without a soul and that's way they are evil, but a powerful witch gave me a soul as a child.  
  
Paige: Who?  
  
Curtis: Your mother.  
  
Piper: Our mother gave you a soul.  
  
Curtis: Yes.  
  
Phoebe: That's why you are good and not evil.  
  
Curtis: Exactly.  
  
Piper: Is there any other slayers here?  
  
Curtis: Not that I know of. Though I think there maybe some one after me.  
  
Paige: Who?  
  
Curtis: I don't know.  
  
Setting: Abandoned Warehouse  
  
Seth appears in the warehouse.  
  
Craig: Is he here?  
  
Seth: He's here. He joined with the Charmed Ones.  
  
Craig: We need to the find The Ring of Darkness in order to turn Curtis evil.  
  
Seth: We have to separate him from the charmed ones.  
  
Craig: How do you suppose we do that?  
  
Cole appears in the warehouse. Cole: I can help you.  
  
Cole's eyes turn black and flames.  
  
Craig: The source. You're alive.  
  
Cole: I've heard of Curtis. Very strong slayer.  
  
Seth: He's the strongest slayer and he was the most evil.  
  
Cole: Really. Enlighten me.  
  
Seth: At the age of eighteen he was the most evil slayer killing anything good. He killed many good witches, and with the ring of darkness his soul with disappear and the charmed one's power will have no affect on him.  
  
Cole: Then there is only one thing to do. We need to get the ring.  
  
Setting: Manor  
  
Leo: Curtis, is there anything that can take your soul away?  
  
Curtis: No. I think I should go, because if there are any other slayers out there they'll sense me. I don't want to put anyone in danger. I'll see you later.  
  
Curtis disappears.  
  
Piper: I don't know about him.  
  
Paige: He saved us.  
  
Leo: He's a good slayer, but if he does turn evil I have a feeling that he will be a force that can kill.  
  
Setting: Curtis's Apartment  
  
Curtis's appears in his apartment. A few seconds later Seth and Craig appear in the apartment.  
  
Curtis: Seth, Craig what do you want?  
  
Seth: You. We want you to be our leader.  
  
Curtis: Never.  
  
Craig: We don't want to kill you, but we will if we have too. Curtis: Do that and I can never be your leader.  
  
Seth: You will be our leader soon.  
  
Seth fires an energy blast at Curtis, but Curtis catches the energy blast and smashes it. Craig appears right in front of Curtis and hits Curtis with a punch to the chest, but Curtis disappears. Curtis appears in the back of Craig and hits Craig with a kick to the back. Craig goes flying and hits the wall. Seth appears in front of Curtis and tries to hit Curtis with a kick to the head, but Curtis dodges the kick. Curtis hits Seth with an energy blast to the chest. Seth goes flying in the air and hits the wall. Paige is outside walking towards the door. Craig appears in front of Curtis, but Curtis hits Craig with a punch to the mid-section. Craig is bent down from the pain. Curtis tosses Craig right through the door. Paige is startled. Craig gets back up to his feet and disappears. Seth gets back up to his feet.  
  
Seth: In due time Curtis you will join us.  
  
Seth disappears. Paige turns to Curtis to check on him.  
  
Paige: Are you okay?  
  
Curtis: I'm fine.  
  
Paige: Who the heck were those guys?  
  
Curtis: Looks like I'm not the only slayer that exists.  
  
Paige has a surprised look on her face.  
  
Setting: Abandoned Warehouse  
  
Seth and Craig appear in the warehouse. Cole appears right after.  
  
Cole: So what is the deal?  
  
Seth: We better find the ring.  
  
Cole: Are you sure that this ring will work?  
  
Craig: Well find out when we find it, but the bigger picture is how do we get it on Curtis's finger?  
  
Cole: We'll worry about that later. Let's just find the ring first.  
  
Seth starts sensing for the ring.  
  
Seth: I know where it is. I'll get it myself.  
  
Seth disappears.  
  
Cole: I better get back to the girls.  
  
Cole disappears.  
  
Setting: Curtis's Apartment  
  
Paige: So now we have two slayers here.  
  
Curtis: I wonder what they meant by me becoming their leader.  
  
Paige: But wouldn't that mean you would turn evil.  
  
Curtis: The ring of darkness.  
  
Paige: What?  
  
Curtis: I can't believe I forgot about that. My master told me about this ring that can kill someone's soul and turn that person evil. But not only that no magic would affect this person. Only slayers can wear the ring.  
  
Paige: Then why doesn't one of the other slayers wear it.  
  
Curtis: The slayer has to have a soul in order for the ring to work, and only the strongest slayer can where the ring.  
  
Paige: Where is the ring?  
  
Curtis: I don't know. Maybe I can sense it.  
  
Paige: Try it.  
  
Curtis starts senses for the ring.  
  
Curtis: I found it. I'll be back.  
  
Paige: Be careful.  
  
Paige kisses Curtis.  
  
Curtis: I will.  
  
Curtis disappears. Setting: Manor  
  
Piper: Where is Paige?  
  
Phoebe: Calm down. I sure she is fine.  
  
Paige orbs in.  
  
Piper: There you are. What the hell is going on?  
  
Paige: There are two more slayers here aside from Curtis, but those two are evil.  
  
Phoebe: Are these slayers planning something?  
  
Paige: Yeah. They're trying to turn Curtis evil, so he becomes their leader.  
  
Cole enters.  
  
Cole: If Curtis becomes evil we are all doomed.  
  
Phoebe: Cole. I didn't see you come in.  
  
Setting: Asia  
  
Seth appears in front of a mountain. Seth senses for the ring again.  
  
Seth: It's in the mountain. Interesting.  
  
Seth starts looking around and finds an odd shaped rock. Seth pushes the rock and the side of the mountain opens. Suddenly Curtis appears behind Seth. Seth turns around.  
  
Seth: Are you ready to die?  
  
Curtis: No, but I know you are.  
  
Setting: Manor  
  
Piper: Maybe Leo knows something about this ring. Leo.  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Leo: What is it?  
  
Piper: Have you heard of something called the ring of darkness.  
  
Leo: Yeah. Only the strongest slayer can wear the ring, and the slayer must have a soul. When he wears the ring the soul dies and he become immune to any magic. Not only that, but he becomes pure evil.  
  
Paige: We have to make sure that ring never goes on Curtis's hand.  
  
Phoebe: Leo can you locate the ring.  
  
Leo senses for the ring.  
  
Leo: I can't locate the ring, but sense two slayers fighting.  
  
Paige: Curtis.  
  
Piper: Let's go.  
  
Cole: I'll stay here.  
  
Phoebe: Okay.  
  
Phoebe gives Cole a kiss.  
  
Leo and Paige orb the others to Curtis's location.  
  
Setting: Asia  
  
Seth appears in front of Curtis and tries to hit Curtis with a barrage of attacks, but Curtis blocks and dodges all of the attacks. Curtis hits Seth with a punch to the chest. Seth goes flying back in the air and hits the ground. Seth leaps back up his feet. Curtis fires a fireball at Seth, but Seth disappears. Seth reappears in the back for Curtis. Curtis turns around. Seth hits Curtis with a punch to the head. Curtis goes flying back and hits the ground. Leo and others orbs in. Seth disappears and appears behind Page. Seth grabs Paige.  
  
Curtis: PAIGE!!!  
  
Piper: Don't worry Curtis. Hit Seth with an energy ball.  
  
Curtis: What?  
  
Piper: Do it.  
  
Curtis faces his palm and Seth and fires an energy blast. Paige orbs out of Seth's hold and reappear next to Curtis. The blast hits Seth in the chest and he goes flying in the air and hits the ground.  
  
Setting: Int. Mountain  
  
Craig appears in the mountain sees the ring floating over a rock. Craig grabs the ring and disappears.  
  
Setting: Ext. Mountain  
  
Seth: See you later.  
  
Seth disappears.  
  
Paige: What happened?  
  
Curtis: They got the ring.  
  
Piper: What? How?  
  
Curtis: Just before Seth disappears I sensed Craig inside the mountain. After Craig disappears I didn't sense the ring anymore.  
  
Setting: Abandoned Warehouse  
  
Seth and Craig appear.  
  
Craig: I have the ring.  
  
Seth: Good. Now we figure out a plan to get the ring on his finger.  
  
Cole appears.  
  
Cole: Leave that to me.  
  
Setting: Manor  
  
Curtis: Great. Seth and Craig have the ring.  
  
Cole: But isn't it the ring useless if you're not wearing it.  
  
Curtis: But it's still a possibility that they may get it on my finger.  
  
Piper: Let's not jump to conclusions. They have the ring, but we have Curtis here. We won't let him out of our sight.  
  
Paige: I'll stay with him.  
  
Curtis: Listen, I have to get home and get a few things. Paige: I'll go with you.  
  
Phoebe: You two be careful.  
  
Curtis: We will.  
  
Curtis disappears and Paige orbs out.  
  
Leo: We can't let Seth get the ring on Curtis's finger. If he does Curtis is too strong for us to deal with.  
  
Cole: I have to get to work, but fill me in on whatever happens.  
  
Phoebe: We will.  
  
Phoebe gives Cole a kiss. Cole leaves the room.  
  
Piper: How evil can Curtis get?  
  
Leo: The story that Curtis told you isn't totally accurate.  
  
Piper: What does that mean?  
  
Leo: Curtis said that he was given a soul as a child, but the truth is that he was given a soul as an adult.  
  
Phoebe: What?  
  
Leo: The elders told me that a soul was created for a slayer that could not be killed. We tried to kill Curtis, but we failed. So then instead of killing him we gave him a soul.  
  
Piper: Then you wouldn't have to kill him.  
  
Leo: Yes, but Curtis killed witches, wizards, humans especially.  
  
Piper: Did Curtis lie to us?  
  
Leo: No. I think he's got his story mixed up. When he was given a soul his memory of being evil doesn't exist.  
  
Piper: We cannot let that ring get on Curtis's finger.  
  
Setting: Abandoned Warehouse  
  
Cole appears.  
  
Seth: How are going to get the ring on Curtis's finger?  
  
Cole: By giving him no choice but to wear it.  
  
Seth: And how are you going to do that?  
  
Cole: Attack the ones that he loves. Paige.  
  
Seth: He is good. He won't let any of the witches die.  
  
Cole: This is the plan.  
  
Setting: Curtis's Apartment  
  
Paige orbs in and Curtis appears in the apartment.  
  
Paige: Tell me about your powers. How do they work?  
  
Curtis: My actual power is that I can sense people's energy levels.  
  
Paige: How does that work?  
  
Curtis: Well humans have their own energy signal, then say witches have their own and so on.  
  
Paige: That's how you knew that ring was stolen and who did it. But what about the energy balls and being able to teleport.  
  
Curtis: Those powers learned by training and since we're killers.  
  
Paige: All of you have that power.  
  
Curtis: Got it. There's something that I want to tell you, but please don't get mad at me.  
  
Paige: What is it?  
  
Curtis: What I told you and the others is not true.  
  
Paige: What do you mean?  
  
Curtis: I didn't receive my soul as child, but as a teenager.  
  
Paige: What?  
  
Curtis: I killed many people in my evil life, but I had no memory of what I did.  
  
Paige: How do you know it now?  
  
Curtis: I sensed it out of Leo's head.  
  
Paige looks deep into Curtis's eyes. Curtis and Paige start kissing.  
  
Setting: Manor  
  
Piper: Where are Paige and Curtis?  
  
Seth appears.  
  
Seth: You will not stop evil from happening. Curtis will turn evil.  
  
Phoebe: We will stop you from turning Curtis evil.  
  
Seth: You can try, but you won't succeed.  
  
Seth disappears.  
  
Piper: We better find out what this ring is and anything on the slayers in the book of shadows.  
  
Setting: Abandoned Warehouse  
  
Seth appears.  
  
Cole: Time for our plan to take effect.  
  
Seth: We will have our leader back in no time.  
  
Seth senses for Curtis, but also senses Paige with him.  
  
Seth: Bingo.  
  
Cole: What is it?  
  
Seth: Paige is with him. I'm on it.  
  
Seth disappears.  
  
Setting: Curtis's Apartment  
  
Curtis: I starting to like it here.  
  
Paige: I'm glad. Seth appears. Seth fires a fireball at Curtis and he goes flying across the room. Paige runs to Curtis and orbs out of the apartment.  
  
Seth: Damn.  
  
Seth disappears.  
  
Setting: Manor  
  
Paige and Curtis orbs in  
  
Piper: Where have you been?  
  
Paige: We were at Curtis's apartment.  
  
Piper: Seth was just here.  
  
Paige: That's odd he just attacked both me and Curtis.  
  
Curtis: Oww. That hurt.  
  
Paige: Are you okay?  
  
Curtis: I'm fine.  
  
Cole enters the room.  
  
Cole: What's going on? Where's Phoebe?  
  
Piper: She's in the attic.  
  
Curtis: Seth's here. He's mine.  
  
Curtis disappears.  
  
Paige: No.  
  
Piper: You see.  
  
Paige: Sorry.  
  
Setting: Alley  
  
Curtis appears in the alley.  
  
Curtis: Where are you Seth? I know that you're here. Seth appears.  
  
Seth: I'll give you one last chance. Join us. Be our leader again.  
  
Curtis: Never.  
  
Seth: Fine.  
  
Craig appears behind Curtis with and forms a sword. Craig stabs Curtis in the back. Curtis falls to the ground.  
  
Setting: Manor  
  
Phoebe: I found the ring. The Ring of Darkness and there is no way to neutralize it.  
  
Cole walks into the attic.  
  
Cole: Hey.  
  
Phoebe: Hey. This ring is awesome, and we can't neutralize its power.  
  
Piper and Paige come running into the room.  
  
Cole: What happened?  
  
Piper: Curtis ran off after Seth, and we have no idea where he is.  
  
Paige hears Curtis telepathically.  
  
Curtis: Help me Paige.  
  
Phoebe: What's the matter?  
  
Paige: Curtis is in trouble.  
  
Piper: Can you tell where he is.  
  
Paige: I don't know.  
  
Phoebe: Try to do what Curtis does.  
  
Paige senses for Curtis's energy signal.  
  
Paige: They're coming here.  
  
Piper: What? Everyone runs downstairs and Seth and Craig with Curtis appear in the room.  
  
Seth: Now you three will watch Curtis turn evil.  
  
Piper freezes Seth and Craig and Paige grabs the ring from Seth. Seth and Craig breaks out of the frozen state. Seth fires an energy blast at Paige. Paige goes flying across the room. The ring goes flying into Seth's hand.  
  
Seth: Now it's time  
  
Piper: No.  
  
Craig appears in the back of Piper and hits Piper with a kick to the back. Piper goes flying forward. Seth puts the ring on Curtis's finger. Curtis screams in pain.  
  
Curtis: Ahh.  
  
Curtis screams in more pain suddenly the pain stops. Curtis stands back up to his feet.  
  
Paige: Curtis are you okay?  
  
Curtis: I'm just fine.  
  
Curtis turns and looks at Paige. Curtis hits Paige with an energy blast to the mid-section. Paige goes flying to the floor. Piper and Phoebe runs to Paige's aid.  
  
Piper: What the hell is wrong with you?  
  
Leo dives at Curtis, but Curtis disappears and Leo hits the wall shoulder first. Curtis appears in the same place.  
  
Curtis: Weakling.  
  
Curtis grabs Phoebe and teleports Phoebe outside.  
  
Setting: Ext. Manor  
  
Curtis and Phoebe appear outside. Phoebe tries to hit Curtis with punches to the head, but Curtis dodges the punches with ease. Curtis hits Phoebe with a punch to the chest. Phoebe goes flying to the ground. Phoebe leaps back up to her feet. Curtis appears right in front of Phoebe. Curtis hits Phoebe with a punch to the stomach. Phoebe is bent down in pain. Curtis fires an energy beam at Phoebe shoulder. Phoebe hits the ground in pain. Paige comes running out.  
  
Paige: Stop it.  
  
Seth and Craig appear next to Curtis.  
  
Curtis: We will kill all three of you. Your mom gave me a soul and that is worst thing I can ever feel. I did good things to save humankind.  
  
Seth: It's time to take your rightful place as our leader.  
  
Curtis fires an energy blast at Paige. Paige goes sliding into the house and hits a wall.  
  
Curtis: I am the leader of the slayers.  
  
Curtis, Seth and Craig disappear. Leo heals Phoebe and Paige.  
  
Setting: Abandoned Warehouse  
  
Curtis: The time has come to kill the witches.  
  
Seth: What about bringing out slayers back to life and taking this planet.  
  
Curtis: We will do that, but killing the witches is personal.  
  
Setting: Manor  
  
Paige is in the living room by herself. Curtis appears.  
  
Paige: Curtis.  
  
Curtis: Don't get your hopes up witch. I just wanted to tell you that you and your sisters will pay for my pain and agony, and accept the fact that your boyfriend is dead.  
  
Paige: Leave me alone.  
  
Curtis: For now.  
  
Curtis disappears. Paige sits on the couch and starts crying. Piper and Phoebe come walking in. Piper and Phoebe see Paige crying and comfort.  
  
Piper: We will get Curtis back. I promise.  
  
Paige: I hope so.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
(ending credits rolls) 


End file.
